


I Intend To Hold You For The Longest Time

by Anonymous



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/11406696">Reworked for a different fandom</a>, for a pairing where the dom hasn't said in canon "I know you've talked about having boundaries, but I'm electing to ignore them."</p><p>I'm leaving this up so that anyone who follows a link to the original fic doesn't get pitched off into the void. If you want to bookmark the remix, you know where to go; if you just want to delete the bookmark, at least you know why.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Intend To Hold You For The Longest Time

**Author's Note:**

> [Reworked for a different fandom](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11406696), for a pairing where the dom hasn't said in canon "I know you've talked about having boundaries, but I'm electing to ignore them."
> 
> I'm leaving this up so that anyone who follows a link to the original fic doesn't get pitched off into the void. If you want to bookmark the remix, you know where to go; if you just want to delete the bookmark, at least you know why.

"What's the line?"

"'You would stop, if something went wrong and I needed you to stop.'"

"Right, right. Remember when that seemed IC?"

"Yeah...those more innocent days."


End file.
